SocialistKentucky
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} National Info The Republic of Socialist Kentucky is a huge, socially progressive nation, remarkable for its strong anti-business politics. Its compassionate, intelligent population of sixteen thousand are free to do what they want with their own bodies, and vote for whoever they like in elections; if they go into business, however, they are regulated to within an inch of their lives. Its citizens are primarily of the Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Prereunionism. Its technology is progressing moderately and its citizens enjoy an average amount of technological improvements within the nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Socialist Kentucky work diligently to produce Lumber and Iron as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within The Republic of Socialist Kentucky to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Socialist Kentucky allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Socialist Kentucky believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen’s right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Socialist Kentucky will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. Government Socialist Kentucky's government uses Single Party Democracy as it model. President: Comrade M Jones Vice President: GrIm ReApEr Ellsworth Ruling Party: Jefferson County Communist Party Nation History After many years of oppression, the working class of Louisville, Kentucky had a Socialist Revolution which was sparked by Comrade M Jones and his Communist Party. With of leadership of the Communist party (The JCCP) and the armed workers, the Capitalist government of Kentucky was overthrown. A new Socialist government was put in place over the old government's and Comrade M Jones was made leader. The socialist government soon seceded from the US union. And the Socialist Confederacy of American States was born. Afterward The Republic of Socialist Kentucky joined the North Atlantic Defense Coalition alliance to help spread democracy. Later on the leader of The Republic of Socialist Kentucky hired Mercenaries to steal a rocket. After it was stolen the rocket was used to send astronauts to the moon in order the take over a underused and forgotten colony on the moon. The liberated colony was soon renamed Neo Socialist Kentucky and it is now used for Scientific and Military purposes. Later on after the take over, Socialist Kentucky was contacted to join the lunar alliance Union of Lunar Socialist States in the fight for socialism. Comrade M Jones later agreed to join and the seeds of future friendship between the alliance and The Republic of Socialist Kentucky was planted. States that joined the Socialist Confederacy of American States - Ohio - Indiana - Tennessee - Illinois - West Virginia - Virginia - Missouri - North Carolina Military Socialist Kentucky uses the former U.S army Fort Knox military base as it own military base and training camp since it was token over during the Revolution. The military equipment is the same as the U.S military since only military equipment the nation has is stolen from the U.S. Category:Military InstallationCategory:Military Religion Soon after Comrade M Jones came to power he Forced all his people to worship a being he called Jenova and her son Sephiroth. The basic believe of the Religion that Jenova is god of everything that exist now and before. And at some point of that is what we call time she gave birth to a Half Human Half God named Sephiroth. He is much like Jesus of the Christian Religion. Much unlike him Sephiroth is more of a holy Knight of Jenova than simply a son of god/Saver of man. The Religion supports peace but also believes that Religious Cleansing is the only way to keep man from sin. It's states that every 100 or so years Sephiroth will come down from the heavens and lead the people in the fight against the other Religions so it can be the only one. It believes in a afterlife. It's view is if one follows the teachings of Jenova when he/she dies he/she will be reborn a part of Jenova and or Sephiroth. If one doesn't follower her teachings he/one will simply die and rot. Moon Colony Colony Wiki Link National Symbols War Time Flag Air Force Army Flag of the Ruling Party Flag of Prereunionism Category:Leftism Category:Nations of North America Category:English-speaking nationsCategory:Internet-based religions